


Fingers Against The Glass

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [57]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he can’t help envying them, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers Against The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day: **Love  
>  **1 Million Word's Cry Me a River Theme:**** Alone**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> ****Timeframe:** All Seasons, but especially S1  & S3**  
> **

Steve keeps track of the families of his people. He always has. Even in his platoons.

 He kept track of Freddie, even if in the end he was too broken by losing Freddie and then his father in rapid succession to reach out more than once to Kelly, before her daughter was even born.

But he can’t help envying them, either. The Cousins with their unshakable loyalty and fierce abiding faith. The way Danny would do anything, go anywhere, match any length, for Grace. The way they all love each other, in a way the McGarrett’s stopped two decades ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Love**   _(noun, verb)_  
>  love [luhv]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.  
> 2\. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.  
> 3\. sexual passion or desire.  
> 4\. a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart.  
> 5\. ( _used in direct address as a term of endearment, affection, or the like_ ):  _Would you like to see a movie, love?_  
>  6\. a love affair; an intensely amorous incident; amour.  
> 7\. sexual intercourse; copulation.  
> 8\. ( _initial capital letter_ ) a personification of sexual affection, as Eros or Cupid.  
> 9\. affectionate concern for the well-being of others:  _the love of one's neighbor._  
>  10\. strong predilection, enthusiasm, or liking for anything:  _her love of books._  
>  11\. the object or thing so liked:  _The theater was her great love._  
>  12\. the benevolent affection of God for His creatures, or the reverent affection due from them to God.  
> 13\. Chiefly Tennis. a score of zero; nothing.  
> 14\. a word formerly used in communications to represent the letter L.
>> 
>> **verb _(used with object)_** , loved, lov·ing.  
> 15\. to have love or affection for:  _All her pupils love her._  
>  16\. to have a profoundly tender, passionate affection for (another person).  
> 17\. to have a strong liking for; take great pleasure in:  _to love music._  
>  18\. to need or require; benefit greatly from:  _Plants love sunlight._  
>  19\. to embrace and kiss (someone), as a lover.  
> 20\. to have sexual intercourse with.
>> 
>> **verb _(used without object)_** , loved, lov·ing.  
> 21\. to have love or affection for another person; be in love.
>> 
>> **Verb phrases**  
>  22\. love up, to hug and cuddle: She loves him up every chance she gets.
>> 
>> **Idioms**  
>  23\. for love,  
> a. out of affection or liking; for pleasure.  
> b. without compensation; gratuitously:  _He took care of the poor for love._  
>  24\. for the love of, in consideration of; for the sake of:  _For the love of mercy, stop that noise._  
>  25\. in love, infused with or feeling deep affection or passion:  _a youth always in love._  
>  26.in love with, feeling deep affection or passion for (a person, idea, occupation, etc.); enamored of:  _in love with the girl next door; in love with one's work._  
>  27\. make love,  
> a. to embrace and kiss as lovers.  
> b. to engage in sexual activity.  
> 28\. no love lost, dislike; animosity:  _There was no love lost between the two brothers._
>> 
>> **Synonyms**    
> 1\. tenderness, fondness, predilection, warmth, passion, adoration. 1, 2. Love, affection, devotion all mean a deep and enduring emotional regard, usually for another person. Love may apply to various kinds of regard: the charity of the Creator, reverent adoration toward God or toward a person, the relation of parent and child, the regard of friends for each other, romantic feelings for another person, etc. Affection is a fondness for others that is enduring and tender, but calm. Devotion is an intense love and steadfast, enduring loyalty to a person; it may also imply consecration to a cause. 2. liking, inclination, regard, friendliness. 15. like. 16. adore, adulate, worship.
>> 
>> **Antonyms**    
> 1, 2. hatred, dislike. 15, 16. detest, hate.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  before 900; (noun) Middle English; Old English lufu, cognate with Old Frisian luve, Old High German luba, Gothic lubō; (v.) Middle English lov ( i ) en, Old English lufian; cognate with Old Frisian luvia, Old High German lubōn to love, Latin lubēre (later libēre ) to be pleasing; akin to lief


End file.
